codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Distant Memory
Distant Memory is the 17th episode of Season 4 and the 82nd episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with a dream of Aelita's of her family at their old Mountain Cabin with Aelita building a snowman while her parents are watching her from a distance. Aelita is then attacked by a wolf, while the Men In Black take Mrs. Hopper away. Aelita is then seen chasing the van, but fell in the snow, crying for her mother. Aelita tells the gang about the dream. They have to leave for vacation. Aelita stays at Kadic, as she has no home and she's the only one that has to keep watch of a possible X.A.N.A. attack. As the gang talk about their families on winter break, they eventually leave each others sides to be with their families (with Ulrich and Odd wishing that they could stay at Kadic due to strains with their families). On the way home, Ulrich's father berates him on his poor grades, and says "I see you're still hanging around with that gang of good-for-nothings." which Ulrich responds to with "And I see you forgot your happy pill again." Jeremie's father tells him that his friends seem nice and said that Aelita was very pretty and that she likes him, on which Jeremie blushes upon. Back at Kadic, Aelita flashes back to when she was given Mister Pück. The scene then changes to Jeremie and his father, having a short conversation after Jeremie's father noticing that Jeremie was rather quiet on their way home. Ulrich's father continues to blather on to him about his grades, while Ulrich, not paying attention, is instead focusing on a girl doing silly face impressions in the car besides them. Ulrich laughs at her facial impressions, and Ulrich's father, thinking that he was laughing because of his abysmal grades, berates him on it. Back in her dorm room, Aelita is reading a book, (possibly her book on Norse Myths and Legends), but is distracted by "12 Variations" suddenly playing on her computer. Aelita gets up to investigate, but a message box pops up from her father. Aelita then learns that her father is on Lyoko, in the Ice Sector, but the computer gets somewhat bugged up before Aelita gets the chance to ask why. Aelita then leaves for the factory, to continue talking with him on the supercomputer after realizing that she could continue talking to him there. Back at the Ishiyama household, Yumi tries to call her friends to check up on them, but is promptly stopped by her mother, who insists that they get some cleaning done, commenting that her father doesn't clean up the house anyway. Yumi regretfully gives in, and gets up to start cleaning. Back at the factory, Aelita has just arrived to the supercomputer to find a message her father had left for her on the supercomputer interface. Aelita is sent the coordinates to a simulation bubble located in the Ice Sector. Aelita then programs a self-virtualization program, and virtualizes onto Lyoko, finding the said simulation bubble a short distance away. She enters the simulation bubble, and finds herself in a replica of the Mountain Cabin. She enters the cabin, and finds Franz Hopper playing "12 Variations" on the piano. Franz, realizing her presence, turns around, and then two have a tearful reunion, acknowledging that they have a lot to talk about. Jeremie calls Yumi's cell telling her to go check on Aelita because she isn't answering her phone. When Yumi goes to check on Aelita at Kadic in her dorm, she realizes that she isn't there. When Yumi takes a peek at Aelita's computer, it is revealed to her that Franz Hopper apparently had asked her, in the chatroom they were in, to go see him on Lyoko. Ulrich and his family are caught in traffic, which is a problem, because the gang needs to check on Aelita, and because she isn't answering her phone. Ulrich leaves the car saying that he will get there faster by walking. Meanwhile Franz tells Aelita how to materialize William but when Aelita tells him about the Skidbladnir, she realizes that its all a trick/trap by X.A.N.A. because he says "What a funny name". The name Skidbladnir is in the book of Viking legends that the actual Franz would read to her to get her to sleep, which means that Franz would know about the name. Also, Franz hasn't simulated Mrs. Hopper in the bubble. After Aelita discovers X.A.N.A.'s plot, she tries to leave, only to find William waiting outside. Jeremie gets the gang to Lyoko to try to save Aelita, but Tarantulas try to stop them. In the simulation bubble, Aelita manages to free herself from William's grasp, and leaves the house, but William sends the false Franz Hopper after her. Franz Hopper pursues her, with William following behind. Franz Hopper later turns himself into the wolf during the chase. William later corners Aelita with a wolf, but Aelita uses her Creativity to destroy the bubble. A Blok then devirtualizes Yumi as they were about to go on their vehicles. William corners Aelita again (but this time with the Blok and some Mantas). Aelita tries to get out of the situation by activating her wings and flying out of there while William is distracted by the approaching Odd and Ulrich, but the Blok shoots her down. William uses his smoke restraints, and throws Aelita into the Digital Sea. Infuriated, Ulrich attacks William, throwing one of his sabers at William. William, however, uses his own sword to deflect Ulrich's sword back at him, turns, and walks to the edge where Aelita fell in. The gang puzzle over what William was doing, Ulrich stating that "he looks like he's waiting for something". After a few moments, a sphere-like creature comes out of the Sea, and rises to the surface of Lyoko. William and the Bloks try to destroy it, the Bloks firing laser after laser at it. Jeremie reveals that the sphere was actually Franz Hopper, and that they must protect him. Odd goes after the Bloks to help Franz, while Ulrich takes on William. During the battle, as he is being hit by a barrage of lasers, Franz drops Aelita off while Ulrich is devirtualized by William, who quickly devirtualizes Odd with a slash of energy from his sword. Aelita tries destroying the remaining Blok with an energy field, but she misses, and the Blok freezes one of her feet. William materializes over by Franz Hopper, and is about to deliver the finishing blow to Franz, but Aelita stops him from doing so by hitting him with an energy field. Franz Hopper escapes by going back into the Digital Sea, as Aelita had told him to, in a moment of desperation. Infuriated, William uses his sword to devirtualize Aelita with an energy wave. Jeremie then explains what just happened was that X.A.N.A. requires to throw Aelita into the digital sea in order to draw out Hopper. The gang trades presents with each other, and enjoy the presents given to each other except for Ulrich and Yumi, the former stating "In Japan, you do not open your present in front of the person who gave it to you". With that said, both blush as they remember the gift Ulrich gave to Yumi on the bridge in Lab Rat. After that, Jeremie then offers to take Aelita home with him, and the episode ends with Aelita reminiscing on when she was being saved by her father on Lyoko. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Mémoire blanche. *This is the second time a Lyoko Warrior has fallen into the Digital Void/Sea. The first being Yumi in the episode Cruel Dilemma, this time it was Aelita. Errors *There was a factual error in Aelita's flashback to when she was being virtualized: she was in the attire she was wearing at the moment and Franz Hopper was in the attire he wore when working on the supercomputer or recording his diary. Gallery Memoire blanche 025.jpg|Aelita talking to her friends. The Lyoko Gang.jpg|The group talking together in front of Kadic's gate. Franz.jpg|''"See you in a minute, dear."'' Simulation Bubble.jpg|The simulation bubble. 2195 1209734586-1-.jpg|Aelita enters the bubble. Aelita.jpg|Aelita talking to X.A.N.A. Franz. XANA-William and his wolf..jpg|William and his wolf inside the bubble. 292407 109404655871822 1523258417 n.jpg|''"You lose no matter what, Aelita."'' Franz Hopper Orb.jpg|Franz Hopper comes out of the Digital Sea to save his daughter. Franz Hopper.png|Flying up in his Lyoko form. William devirtualizes Aelita.jpg|William devirtualizes Aelita out of anger. Odd 35.jpg|Odd talking with Kiwi still asleep in his lap. Ulrich and Yumi Distant Memory.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi sit in Aelita's dorm room. A Holiday Oddity.jpg|Odd hands out presents to everyone. ca:Record llunyà es:Recuerdos lejanos fr:Mémoire blanche gl:Memorias distantes it:La trappola di XANA pl:Odcinek 82 "Odległe wspomnienia" pt:Memória distante ru:Далекое воспоминание Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Distant Memory